Locker Room Love
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: Chris has just been recruited into S.T.A.R.S and he's still got some mixed feelings about his line of work.  more specifically, his boss. WeskerxChris.   please R&R!


"Locker Room Love"

(WeskerxChris)

"night Barry." Chris called as he got up from his desk and walked out the door of the

S.T.A.R.S office. "see you later, Chris." Barry replied as he rubbed the back of his neck,

begrudgingly doing the same old paper work. assigned to him by none other

than...captain Wesker. "man...that guy's a pain in the neck. has he EVER gotten laid?"

Barry grumbled.

…**..**

in the police station locker room, Chris all but dragged himself to his locker. all he

wanted was to get his jacket and keys and go home. pizza sounded good tonight...

Chris started to remove the pieces of his uniform, the idea of going home nude tempting

him. he did NOT want to spend another moment in the place, exhausted and hungry. not

one minute! even if he was just getting changed into his casual clothes and leaving, he

didn't want to stay.

just when he buttoned up his blue jeans, he heard the door open with a loud creak.

damn! when was that door going to get oiled? it always sent shivers down chris' spine...

"Redfield." a familiar voice said simply. Chris turned his head, captain Wesker!

the blonde man simply strode over to his own locker, five down from Chris' locker.

"captain." Chris replied with his blue eyes on the captain's back.

"huh...didn't know he changed in here. I was really starting to think that he LIVED in that

uniform." Chris mused to himself, busying himself with the belt on his jeans.

curious, Chris turned his head ever slightly. Wesker had taken off his black vest, starting

to remove the blue button-up shirt. Chris couldn't look away, for some reason...

'what, it's just Wesker. he's an ass! why am I staring at him?' Chris tried to string thoughts

together when-

Wesker removed the blue shirt, it slid off his finely toned arms like satin. Chris began to

blush, hoping he could get a good view of Wesker's ass. the very thought set him on fire,

he gulped.

"see something you like, Christopher?" Wesker asked bemused, a smirk gracing his face.

Chris nearly choked as he snapped his eyes to meet Wesker's, trying to recover and act

normal. "no...s-sir!" Chris squeaked, biting his lip. Chris wanted to die, just smash his

head in his locker and sink into oblivion, how long had he been staring at his captain?

chris quickly turned his head, trying to finish changing as quickly as humanly possible.

'just get dressed, get in your car and go home!' Chris began to start a mantra in his head,

hoping that it would speed things up and save him from the awkward situation.

he wanted a beer...

Chris suddenly sensed a presence coming closer. slowly, painfully slowly...he turned his

head. Wesker was leaning against a locker, right next to Chris'. Wesker was staring at

him! "u-uh...sir?" Chris began with a hoarse voice, dammit! I'm done with puberty, what

the hell? Chris cleared his throat and tried to speak once more. "captain, is something

wrong?" he tried to keep his cool, act like the voyeur session didn't happen at all.

Wesker simply smirked, his sunglasses just slightly down the bridge of his nose.

blue eyes...

the captain began to reach forward and caress Chris' cheek, tracing the jaw line.

"Christopher, I'm not blind. I know that you've been eyeing me for quite some time now."

Wesker purred just as his index finger ran in circles on Chris' lips.

Chris' eyes nearly bulged out of his head, he tried so hard to control his breathing. keep

his lips still. unconsciously, Chris took Wesker's fingers into his mouth. he blushed hard,

a whimper escaped.

"I thought so..." Wesker chuckled, moving his fingers back and forth in Chris' mouth.

he was screwing his mouth with his fingers! Chris began to realize, his mind numb.

Chris closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of his captain's fingers in his mouth.

it didn't do very much, but it was very sexy...it turned him on and it helped him relax.

Wesker slowly slid his other hand down Chris' chest, grabbing his crotch and squeezing

it.

Chris moaned, his eyes rolled into his head and he limply fell against a locker door.

while Chris was spellbound and preoccupied, Wesker started to undo Chris' belt and

flicked the button to his pants open. a bulge was quickly forming, Wesker was sure of

this as his hand was clamped over it. Wesker took his fingers out of Chris' mouth and slid

it up his white shirt, pinching his nipples.

Chris' breath hitched in his throat, it changed into a slow sigh.

Wesker chuckled and closed in for a kiss. Chris didn't mind at all,

he wouldn't fight it anymore...

Chris wrapped his arms around Wesker's neck, his fingers running through his blonde

hair. "Christopher-" "C-Chris, sir...please, call me Chris." Chris managed to whisper in

his bliss. "Chris. take off your shirt, I'll remove your pants." Wesker ordered, keeping

complete control.

Chris obeyed, he released his grip around the man in front of him. he started to pull his

shirt over his head, and Wesker was grabbing his pants and boxers and gently slid them

off. wesker was being careful to the poor rookie's member, fully awake now.

Chris was now fully naked, his captain still wearing his black pants. Chris slowly brought

his hands toWesker's pants, wanting to have his turn and undress him.

Wesker allowed this.

Chris had Wesker's pants unbuttoned and unzipped, and Wesker began to ruffled Chris'

brown hair.

Wesker grabbed Chris' chin and lifted it up for a kiss, his tongue slid in his mouth.

Chris moaned and placed his hands on his captain's hips, trying to keep steady.

suddenly, they heard loud footsteps in the hallway outside. Wesker snapped his head

around and glared at the door behind them. just as the knob of the locker room door

opened, Wesker shot his hands around Chris' body and hauled him up.

Wesker shoved Chris into his locker and shut the door.

"sir, did you just shove the rookie into a locker?" Barry tilted his head to the side, giving

his boss an incredulous look. "the rookie, Barry?" Wesker asked innocently. "Redfield,

sir." Barry replied, a hand on his hip. "ah, no...that was a coat someone left out. I just put

it back." wesker scoffed.

"right, a coat..." Barry smirked. "Barry, don't you have some work to do? I need those

reports!" Wesker crossed his arms over his bare chest, he didn't look so intimidating

anymore...for some reason.

"uh...right, I'll get back to it, sir." Barry sighed and dragged himself out the door.

after he was gone, Wesker flew to the door and locked it with one of the keys he carried.

there was knocking...from a locker door?

"um...captain? can I come out now?" Chris meekly asked, still locked away in his

locker.

Wesker tried his best to keep himself from laughing, the poor little rookie...

"Chris, what is your locker combination?" Wesker asked, feeling ridiculous. he could

hear Chris bumping around inside, probably shifting his legs in the cramped space. how

the hell did he manage to fit in there!

Chris sighed, the cold metal touching his bare skin. damn cold...

"it's 24-15-45." Chris replied, rubbing his arms. 'get me the hell out of here!' he cried in

his mind.

Wesker began to spin the dial of the lock, the numbers clicking as it unlocked.

finally, the door opened! Chris fell out of the locker space, right into Wesker's chest.

Wesker chuckled and patted Chris' head apologetically. "sorry about that, Chris."

"you owe me..." Chris grumbled as his lips were muffled by his captain's shoulder.

Wesker lifted Chris away from his chest, just enough to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I can make it up to you now, we're alone in here." Wesker smiled, his blue eyes glinting.

Chris blushed and looked to the floor, still shy.

Wesker simply lifted Chris into his arms and carried him over to a bench. Chris was

surprised at his boss's strength. the two men were just about the same size, how could he

be this strong?

Wesker laid Chris on the wooden bench, trying to get comfortable in this position.

Wesker removed his own pants and tossed it aside, deciding not to wait for the rookie to

undress him.

Chris was a little disappointed, he wanted to undress wesker..and kiss his hips and legs as

he went.

oh well...

Wesker went back to his locker, trying to find something to lube the two of them.

thankfully, Wesker still had his little bottle of lube from a few months ago. he wasn't too

keen on actually having sex with someone at work, but it was just in case.

Wesker came back to Chris' side and tried to determine which position he wanted to set

the lovely man in...oh the possibilities.

as Wesker stood which his hand to his chin, Chris began to blush once more feeling shy

and intimidated by his new-found lover standing and staring at him like that.

Wesker finally decided what he wanted to do, he only hoped that Chris would enjoy it

and accept it.

"sit up, Chris." Wesker ordered as he squirted the gel into his open palm, warming it.

Chris gulped and did as he was told, curious about what the man had been thinking.

Wesker sat down on the bench and motioned for Chris to stand in front of him.

Chris stood in front of his captain, not sure what to do. this puzzled him, why stand?

Wesker smiled and turned the rookie around so his back faced him. "sir, what do you

want me to do?" "just stand there for a moment, I need to prepare us first." Wesker

replied simply.

Wesker slowly slid his fingers into Chris, flexing his fingers to coax the ring to widen

more. Chris gasped and instinctively bent forward, clutching his shaking knee's.

Wesker began to move his fingers in and out of Chris, thoroughly readying him with the gel.

Chris' body twitched in response and he began to moan. Wesker took his free hand and

placed it onto Chris' hip, caressing it gently. he placed kisses on Chris' back, licking a

trail on his spine.

Chris swallowed his saliva, the euphoria causing him to produce more moisture in his

mouth. "captain..." Chris moaned, nearly falling over. "Wesker, you will call me Wesker

when you come."

Wesker replied simply, sliding his fingers faster within Chris.

"alright, I think you're ready." Wesker said matter-of-factly, beginning to massage his

own member to be ready for his lover's cavern. Chris stood up straight and turned to face

Wesker. when he was ready, Wesker pulled Chris onto his lap. Chris wrapped his arms

around Wesker's neck, readying himself in excited anticipation. Wesker smiled and

kissed Chris, their tongues meeting.

finally, Wesker eased Chris onto his own member. when entrance touched tip, Chris

gasped. once Wesker slowly began to enter him, they both shut their eyes tight.

Wesker grunted and finally thrust himself into Chris fully, Chris cried out in surprise.

Wesker chuckled and nuzzled his nose against the younger man. Chris squeezed himself

around Wesker's hot member to get used to the feeling, feeling fluttery sensations in the

pit of his stomach.

finally, Wesker began to move. he began to rock his hips slowly, being careful at first.

Chris didn't mind too much that things were a bit slow at first, he was still a little in shock

from encountering his captain's advances in the first place...

Wesker began to feel a little bored, he wanted to move more quickly. but he was trying to

be patient and polite with Chris, he didn't want to hurt or frighten him. Chris sensed this

and felt guilty.

"it's ok, we can go faster now." Chris grinned. taking the signal for go, Wesker instantly

sped up and rammed into Chris with ease. both began to moan, their heads swimming and

starting to see white spots in flashes. Wesker wrapped his hand around his lover's

unattended length, stroking and caressing it with care. Chris sighed and his head began to

fall back.

Wesker hit a particular spot within Chris, Chris choked out a cry and gripped Wesker's

shoulders. Chris suddenly slammed himself down on Wesker over and over, he had no

control over the spasms.

Wesker's eyes widened and he watched Chris' beautifully contorted face, such bliss...

Chris' spasm subsided and he slowed down again. only to start up again with all the

friction. they were close, oh so very close. "W-Wesker..." Chris strained to speak.

Wesker sped up some more and had his own blissful spasm. "gah, Chris..!" Wesker

choked out.

after some time, they both spasmed together as one bringing their climax soaring high.

Wesker openly cried out, while Chris tried to bite his lips to stifle himself.

the men were left with only the quickly emptying adrenaline in their bodies and the

buzz...

Wesker fell onto his back on the bench, pulling Chris down with him. they both panted

with exhaustion, appetites sated. Chris lied on Wesker's chest, kissing the place that held

his heart.

Wesker ran his fingers through Chris' hair and sighed, staring at the tiled ceiling.

"Wesker...would it be wrong for me to say 'I love you'?" Chris said just above a whisper.

Wesker chuckled, lifting Chris' chin for another kiss. "I'd be lying if I said no." Wesker

smiled. Chris smiled, hugging his lover tightly.

"I could never say it enough."

…**..**

after that night, the two were closer than they previously were during work. the men

weren't entirely open with their relationship just yet, they only allowed winking and

'accidental' rubbing of each other's bodies as they passed each other.

mostly everyone on the force didn't notice what was going on with the two, it was well

hidden.

Barry had a slight idea about what was going on, but didn't press anything.

besides, if he told anyone one of two things could happen...

he'd be killed, or he'd be forced to do a butt load of paper work as punishment.

(end)

…**.**

So, how was it? (^_^)

Sorry that this took so long, it's been about two months since I last posted a story!

I just need to pick a day where ALL I do is post all the stories that are finished.

I'm not sure when that would be, if it even happens…

But, this was my first WeskerxChris fic, I'm not sure if I'd write more with them.

I've got one or two stories with ChrisxLeon, and PLENTY of DavidxKevin stories!

Also, I'm still experimenting with the font and spacing in my posts, it's a bit difficult.

Lot's of writers on here are able to put spacers in between chunks of a story, but I can't!

Anyways, here's a story for your troubles. Enjoy! 3

I'll come by with another update sometime again.


End file.
